pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure, Magic Power!
Pretty Cure, Magic Power! is the henshin intro Macy Brown, Derek Carter, Maxine Tate, Erin Mattei, and Karma use to transform using their Starlight Compacts from Wonderful Magic Pretty Cure. List by Appearance Macy Brown to Cure Starlight-Episode 1 Derek Carter to Cure Waterspell-Episode 2 Maxine Tate to Cure Astral-Episode 3 Erin Mattei to Cure Fairy-Episode 4 Karma to Cure Phoenix-Episode 23 Sequences Macy to Cure Starlight She holds up her Starlight Compact shouting "Pretty Cure!" Her clothes dissolve, leaving her in a shimmering light blue leotard as she shouts "Magic Power!" The compact stays on her chest as energy gathers and covers her chest and shoulders as she claps her hands on her shoulder to make the top half of her dress and vest appear. As a chest bow appears under the compact and gloves appear on her hands, she twirls as the bottom half of her skirt appears, and with a quick click of her heels her boots appear as energy flies up her legs and make her stockings appear. A ring of energy goes through her hair as her ponytail comes loose and turns aquamarine as two stars shoot down and land on the side of her head to form her clips, and she winks as her eyes change color. She says her intro and strikes a pose. Derek to Cure Waterspell Maxine to Cure Astral Erin to Cure Fairy She holds up her Starlight Compact shouting "Pretty Cure!" Her clothes dissolve, leaving her in a pink strapless sports bra and pink bike shorts as she shouts "Magic Power!" The compact stays on her chest as flower petals swirl around her and cover her as she does a soutenu turn to make her gloves appear. In a flash of light, her top, shorts, and tights appear. She then does a grand battement de côté with her right leg to make her boots appear, after which her corset appears as she does a few grand pirouettes. Following a plié, she leaps high into the air to make her wings appear, flipping in midair and landing gracefully just before some of the flower petals merge to become a pink carnation. She reaches out and puts it in her hair, which then lengthens and turns pink as a flash of light goes across her head to form her headband. After opening her eyes, which have already changed color, she says her intro and strikes a pose. Group Transformation Karma to Cure Phoenix She holds up her Starlight Compact shouting "Pretty Cure!" Her clothes melt away turning into a red shimmering dress "Magic Power!" her compact stayed on her chest as flames burst out and covered her as she does two spins gaining her dress and vest as her chest bow appears under her compact, she clapped her hands in the air side to side like she was doing it to a rhythm as her gloves appeared as flames twirled around her feet her shoes appear. Her fingers glowed as she combed her hair and flicked it back as her hair grows longer turning reddish-pink as flames went around the middle tying them in pigtails and she winks her eyes turn red. Category:Transformation phrases